deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ammunition (DXHR)
This page lists all munitions in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, along with their descriptions. 10mm pistol ammo Brass Royals 10mm pistol ammunition Description: A box of 10x25mm, 155 grain, high performance rounds, specially designed to deliver stopping power and negligible drop or rise above point-of-aim when deployed by a 10mm pistol. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 50 rounds. Sell Price: 13 (5 rounds). Used by: 10mm pistol. Combat Rifle Ammo '' Osprey Combat rifle flechettes'' Description: Titanium-cored, fin-stabilized, discarding-sabot, .303 caliber rounds manufactured for use in any military-field combat rifle. Manufacturer: Osprey GmbH. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 50 rounds. Sell Price: 50 (10 rounds). Used by: FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle. Crossbow Bolts '' Guillaume Tell Golden arrows'' Description: Polycarbonate, carbide-tipped fin-stabilized bolts, optimized to offer stealth, grace, and accuracy when hand-loaded into a crossbow. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x3 Stack: 20 Sell Price: 35 (2 rounds). Used by: HawkEye Xbow XH-II. Grenade launcher ammo '' 40x46mm HE grenade cartridges'' Description: Kaiga's 40x46mm high-explosive ballistic shot grenade munitions for deployment in anti-personnel actions and against armored targets can be used with the G-87 Grenade Launcher. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 20 Used by: Linebacker G-87 MSGL. Heavy Rifle Ammo '' 5.56 EDCA specification full metal jacket rounds'' Description: A blended-metal load of 5.56x45mm rimless bottleneck cartridges, capable of extreme ballistic velocities and tight-core-pattern, post-impact fragmentation when deployed by a heavy rifle. Manufacturer: Synergies Ltd. Inventory size: 2x3 Stack: 200 Sell Price: 130 (25 rounds). Used by: M404 Heavy Rifle. Laser rifle battery '' Lithium Ion Nanowire Anode (LINA) cell'' Description: An energy-dense battery pack that utilizes silicon nanowire anode technology and is capable of storing over ten times the power of a conventional cell; it is optimized for deployment by the LS-66 Laser Rifle. Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 5000 Sell price: 130 (4 rounds). Used by: LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle. There is also a ionizing radiation hazard sign and a "tritium" label on the battery, implying that the cell is powered by . Machine Pistol Ammo '' Blue dot 9mm Parabellum'' Description: A carton of 9x19mm rimless bullets designed with added recoil restraint and over-penetration control, for use in rapid-fire machine-pistol type firearms. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 50 rounds Sell Price: 60 (15 rounds). Used by: Hurricane TMP-18. P.E.P.S. energy pack '' SmartCell © Pulsed Energy Charge Pack (P.E.P.S.) Description: A military specification, double-vial binary magazine containing a fluid matrix and liquid nitrogen cooling chamber, and manufactured exclusively for use as ammunition in the Connaught Technologies Pulsed Energy Projection System (P.E.P.S.) Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 20 Sell Price: 25 per round. Used by: P.E.P.S. Plasma capsules '' Dense Plasma Focus (DPF) capsules Description: Compact high-energy plasma reservoir capsules, custom-designed for the Connaught Technologies Hi-NRG Plasma Lance. Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 50 Used by: Hi-NRG Plasma Lance. Revolver ammo '' Heavy weights .357 magnum special'' Description: A carton of rimmed, .357 caliber, jacketed hollow point (JHP) bullets, optimized for high-energy transfer and stopping power when deployed by revolver-type firearms. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 50 rounds Sell Price: 63 (5 rounds). Used by: Diamond Back .357. Rockets '' High Explosive Dual Purpose (HEDP) Semi-Smart rocket'' Description: 84mm, semi-guided, high explosive, anti-installation/anti-armor rocket munitions for use against all light armor targets and non-hardened installations when deployed by the appropriate launcher. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 2 rounds. Sell Price: 75 per round. Used by: 329-Series MPRS. Shotgun cartridges '' Halfbacks special edition shotgun cartridges'' Description: 12 gauge, double-ought buckshot cartridges specially created for use in any shotgun-style firearm. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 20 rounds. Sell Price: 50 (5 rounds). Used by: Widowmaker TX, Huntsman Silverback. Sniper rifle ammo '' .416 Ultrasonic heavy caliber long range rounds'' Description: A carton of .416 caliber, 142 grain, long-distance sniper bullets, optimized to deliver force projection over 3000 fps when deployed at extreme ranges. Manufacturer: Synergies Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 20 rounds. Sell Price: 75 (5 rounds). Used by: Longsword 202 ERASER, Longsword Whisperhead SERSR. Stun gun darts '' HD3 High density discharge darts'' Description: Short-range, high-density, deep capacitance electroshock dart round, capable of delivering an electromuscular disruption charge of up to 20,000 volts when deployed in any stun gun-type weapon. Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 20 rounds. Sell Price: 25 (2 rounds). Used by: Stun gun. Tranquilizer darts '' Soft strike anesthetic capture rounds'' Description: A carton of dart-tipped projectiles with integral quick-discharge anesthetic reservoirs, capable of penetrating light armor or thick hide when deployed by tranquilizer-style firearms. The molecule on the packaging is PCP. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 20 rounds. Sell Price: 50 (2 rounds). Used by: PAX-22 Tranquilizer Rifle. Typhoon ammo '' Typhoon explosive system ammunition pack'' Description: A pack of 10mm gauge, stainless steel ball bearings, molded in a frangible diffusion matrix and spin-stabilized for maximum range when deployed by the Typhoon Explosive System augmentation. Manufacturer: Sea-Tec Ltd. Inventory size: 1x2 Stack: 5 rounds. Sell Price: 50 each. Used by: Typhoon Explosive System. ru:Боеприпасы (DX3) Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items Category:Ammunition